


Qué buen vasallo, si tuviese un buen señor

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kubota es el senpai de la nariz que nadie recuerda, M/M, nijiaka o algo así desde su perspectiva
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura es tonto de remate, y si Kubota no tuviese un corazón tan grande como su nariz le dejaría solo para que se estrellase.</p><p>(historias cortas Nijiaka desde el punto de vista del sufrido segundo vicecapitán)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> Solo por contexto, Kubota es ese personaje del teikou que es también vicecapitán y al que solo se le ve la nariz y el flequillo. Tiene pocas frases en el manga, todas dirigidas a Nijimura, de las que se deduce que es un pelín capullo. Y no me hizo falta más.

Él fue al único al que no le pilló por sorpresa. Quizás porque era más inteligente que los demás, o más observador, o quizás porque no estaba tan ocupado como el resto mirándose su propio ombligo, pero lo cierto es que lo vio venir. Había estado observando entre medias de la maleza que era su pelo las miradas orgullosas que Sanada le dirigía a Nijimura, como si fuese la oveja favorita de su rebaño. Así que Kubota no se sobresaltó en absoluto cuando el entrenador nombró a un novato respondón de primero como nuevo capitán del equipo. Aplaudió por cortesía junto a las pocas personas del equipo que reaccionaron y se encogió de hombros. A él le daba lo mismo un capitán que otro, pero tenía una curiosidad morbosa por ver como se desenvolvía Nijimura en su nuevo puesto.

* * *

 

A penas una semana después de su nombramiento como capitán Kubota ya tenía una opinión formada de Nijimura; era tonto de remate.

Era privilegio del capitán elegir a su ayudante y podría haberse congraciado con los de tercero, que lo odiaban a muerte por quitarles el puesto en su último año, nombrando a uno de ellos como vicecapitán. Pero no, el muy idiota había nombrado a Kubota.

Eso sí que lo había pillado bastante por sorpresa.

—  Nijimura ha insistido en que eres la mejor opción porque eres un joven responsable y observador —  le comunicó Sanada cuando le anunció su nombramiento sin levantar la vista de un tocho de papeles que estaba corrigiendo —  así que pronto serás nombrado vicecapitán. Espero grandes cosas de ti —  añadió con tono de que podrían haber nombrado vicecapitán al cepillo de barrer y le hubiese echado el mismo discurso. Aún así Kubota asintió solemne y salió del despacho con la nariz bien alta. Si eso que le latía dentro del pecho hubiese sido un corazón, hasta habría podido decirse que estaba conmovido por las palabras amables de Nijimura, por muy vacías que hubiesen sonado en boca de Sanada.  
Kubota se puso una mano en el pecho y se hizo a sí mismo la firme promesa de ser el mejor de los vicecapitanes del mundo. 

  
Por Nijimura.

* * *

Nijimura se dedicaba a pegarles gritos (y a pegarles a secas) a los chavales mientras de Kubota se encargaba de las funciones administrativas, “el papeleo y esas mierdas” en palabras de Nijimura. El club funcionaba mejor que nunca y hasta Shirogane se digno a descender de las alturas para dirigirles unas palabras de ánimo y felicitarlos a los dos. Kubota notó una extraña sensación de tirantez en los labios y sonrió posiblemente por primera vez en su vida (Sanada, que los miraba desde detrás de Shirogane, reprimió un escalofrío). Nijimura y él juntos formaban un equipo perfecto, y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

* * *

Se equivocaba.

* * *

Con la llegada del nuevo curso y los alumnos de primero, llegó el desastre. La tentación no vino en forma de mujer con turgentes senos y sugerentes curvas como en una película, sino en forma de enano pelirrojo con ojos de colgado. Akashi Seijuurou. Gnomo de mierda, como lo llamaría para sus adentros de ahora en adelante.  
—  Nijimura-san —  el gnomo apareció de la nada mientras él y Nijimura estaban reflexionando sobre importantes cuestiones acerca de los límites del cuerpo humano (“tío, ¿tu eres capaz de comerte una rebanada de pan de molde en menos de medio minuto?”) —  he estado revisando nuestras estadísticas del último partido y tengo unas cuantas sugerencias que me gustaría que escuchases.

Voz suave, miranda de caramelo, actitud respetuosa pero desafiante, Akashi Seijuurou era el demonio encarnado y Kubota solo rezaba para que Nijimura se diese cuenta.

Pero Nijimura era idiota.

—  Claro, por qué no, ¿nos vamos allí que estaremos más tranquilos?

Kubota juró que Akashi le había lanzado una mirada maliciosa mientras se alejaba con Nijimura. O eso, o que se le había metido algo en el ojo.

A partir de ahí, todo fue en picado. Nijimura solo tenía ojos para Akashi en los entrenamientos. Lo seguía con la mirada constantemente. En un principio, Kubota intentó no darle importancia, ya que Nijimura solo parecía albergar sentimientos fraternales hacía Akashi. En un principio.

El día que lo pilló mirando a Akashi quitándose la chaqueta con la mirada lujuriosa del que mira un chupa-chups mientras le quita el envoltorio, Kubota empezó a preocuparse seriamente.

Akashi había venido para destruirlos. Era su Yoko Ono particular

* * *

Yoko Ono llegó a vicecapitán en tiempo record. Kubota estaba indignado.

—  Espero que podamos llevarnos todos bien y formar un buen equipo —  dijo el muy cabrito mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada. Kubota miró a Nijimura y sintió deseos de ponerle un babero.

* * *

Por muy enfadado y dolido que Kubota estuviese con Nijimura, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza cuando este lo llamó por teléfono para comunicarle, antes de que se hiciese público, que había dimitido como capitán. Casi ni le afectó que hubiese propuesto a Akashi como nuevo capitán; muy en el fondo Kubota sabía que él no estaba preparado para ese puesto.  
—  Quizás debería dimitir yo también… no pinto mucho en el equipo ahora, y si no estás tú… —  Kubota tenía un corazón tan grande como su nariz.  
—  No seas tonto, el capitán Akashi te necesita —  dijo Nijimura convencido.

El Capitán Akashi nombró vicecapitán a su amigo, el rarito de las gafas y los triples, a la velocidad de la luz. La única persona en ese equipo que verdaderamente siempre había valorado a Kubota era Nijimura. Sintió que había sido muy injusto con él.

* * *

Para Kubota, el veradero capitán del Teikou siempre sería Nijimura, y lo recordaría incluso años después, mientras él estaba en el extranjero, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

 ¡Hostía, pero si es Kubota! ¡Joder, tío, dichosos los ojos! ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

Masaya Kubota, universitario de primero, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara emocionada de Nijimura, más mayor pero no mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba.  
—  Hombre, Nijimura. ¿tú también estás en esta universidad?  
Se pusieron al corriente mientras comían en los comedores. El padre de Nijimura había mejorado espectacularmente y la familia había decidido volver de Estados Unidos. Nijimura había entrado en la universidad gracias a la beca, y entre eso y la buena salud de su padre estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.  
— He pensado en apuntarme al club de baloncesto. Aunque hace años que no juego, y posiblemente solo fuese un lastre —  comentó Nijimura con modestia —  , ¿tú estás en el equipo?  
— La verdad es que también hace mucho que no juego —  contestó Kubota. Nijimura soltó los palillos de golpe y lo agarró por los hombros con efusividad.  
—  Joder, pues nos apuntamos los dos. ¡como en los viejos tiempos! ¿qué te parece?  
Kubota sonrió. Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Exactamente como en los viejos tiempos.

Fue en la primavera siguiente, con la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, cuando llegó a oídos de Kubota una voz que le heló la sangre en las venas.  
—  Nijimura-san, Kubota-san. No esperaba encontraros aquí.  
Akashi Seijuurou caminó hacia ellos con elegancia. Kubota notó como Nijimura, a su lado, se ponía nervioso aunque intentase aparentar normalidad.  
—  Pero sí es Akashi, ¿cómo tú por aquí? - su voz sonaba al menos dos octavas más altas de lo normal. Akashi sonrió.  
—  Estoy en la universidad y he venido a apuntarme al equipo. Es una sorpresa agradable verte de nuevo, _capitán Nijimura_.  
Eso había sido un golpe bajó, calculado con malicia y con intención. Nijimura se puso rojo a la misma velocidad que se ensanchaba la sonrisa de Akashi. Kubota vio pasar su adolescencia ante sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, presentaría su renuncia al club de baloncesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando empecé a leer el arco del Teikou me hizo mucha gracia el diseño de este personajillo, que hasta el kurofes no tuvo nombre pese a saberse que era vicecapitán, porque era solo una nariz tapada por flequillo. Lo llamé el senpai de la nariz y empecé a hacer bromas con él. Demasiadas. En algún momento se me fue de las manos y pasé a hacer fics.  
> Tuli me animó así que todo lo que he escrito y vaya a escribir sobre estos tres se lo dedico a ella


	2. Paliza de muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedi request en tumblr y Tuli me pidió este con el prompt “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

A pesar de lo bajito que era y de que a veces daba un poquito de miedo, no se podía negar que Akashi imprimía un cierto aire de elegancia y majestuosidad a todo lo que hacía. Ya fuese un pase magistral en un partido o, como en ese momento, simplemente quitarse la camiseta sudada después de un entrenamiento, todo lo hacía con una gracia especial. Era un espectáculo que hechizaba los sentidos.

En concreto los de Nijimura, que por estar mirándolo como un tonto se dio con la puerta de su propia taquilla en la frente. Para colmo el candado le dio en la nariz.

— Ay — fue un golpe que sonó bastante. Afortunadamente en el vestuario solo quedaban él y los dos vicecapitanes.

— ¿Estás bien?— Akashi apareció raudo a su lado en cuanto lo oyó quejarse, como el eficiente vicecapitán que era. Para su gran desgracia no fue el único que acudió en su ayuda, sino también Kubota.

— Ven, siéntate aquí — le dijo Kubota por decir, porque ya lo había sentado él a empujones en el banco del vestuario. Le puso una mano bajó la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza con bastante poca delicadeza.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— No me duele, pero me estoy empezando a marear — abrió uno de los ojos y se le escapó una lágrima.

Kubota le puso una mano en un hombro

— Sabes, no pasa nada si lloras.

Nijimura le apartó el brazo de un manotazo.

— Qué cojones voy yo a llorar, ¿estás tonto? Solo se me han saltado las lágrimas porque me he dado en la nariz.

Kubota debería de saberlo, esa nariz suya tenía que colisionar a menudo con objetos: puertas, ventanas, aviones…

— En serio, no tienes por qué ser valiente si no puedes soportar el dolor.

O era gilipollas o estaba intentando dejarle en ridículo a posta. La sangre de Nijimura hervía y el único motivo por el que no le había partido la cara aún era porque Akashi estaba justo al lado. De hecho se acercó más a él, y Nijimura sintió un escalofrío.

— El chichón de la frente se te está hinchando. Voy a buscar el botiquín.

Ay, qué amable era Akashi. Si Kubota no estuviese allí de sujetavelas podía pedirle que le diese un besito en el golpe.

Mientras Nijimura se distraía con la visión de Akashi descolgando el botiquín de la pared y rebuscando dentro, Kubota le metió sin avisar un trozo de papel higiénico a presión en el agujero de la nariz que le sangraba. Hasta le dio unos golpecitos para que entrase bien.

— ¡Ay, joder, pero qué haces! — Nijimura le había dado palizas a Haizaki mucho menos violentas que los cuidados de Kubota.

— Es para cortar la hemorragia.

— ¿La hemorragia o mi nariz?

— Qué quejica, ni que fueses un niño pequeño.

Se estaban rifando un par de hostias y Kubota se había comprado todas las papeletas. Antes de que la sangre llegase al río, Akashi apareció de nuevo con un tubito blanco de crema para las contusiones. Le apartó el flequillo con delicadeza con dedos suaves y calentitos y le sonrió. Nijimura empezaba a pensar que lo del golpe había merecido la pena.

Pero ahí estaba el saboteador oficial de momentos románticos.

— Tú apártale el flequillo que ya se lo pongo yo.

Le quitó el tubo a Akashi de las manos y le agrandó cuatro veces el chichón a Nijimura extendiéndole la crema sin cuidado y a golpes.

— Listo, como nuevo — dijo como si estuviese muy satisfecho de sí mismo. En todos sus años de delincuente juvenil a Nijimura nunca le habían dado una paliza semejante.

— Una cara nueva, eso es lo que me has hecho.

Las aletas de la nariz de Kubota se movieron furiosas.

— Pero bueno, qué desagradable eres. Te atendemos y no nos das ni las gracias. De verdad, no sé ni para qué me molesto.

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó todo ofendido. Encima.

Nijimura se quedó sentado en el banco, intentando recuperar la sensibilidad en la cara. Akashi mientras lo observaba en silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó Nijimura.

— No te queda mal. El chichón y el golpe en la nariz, quiero decir.

Nijimura levantó una ceja.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

— En absoluto — Akashi sonrió de forma extraña — te dan un aspecto peligroso bastante interesante.

Si había alquien peligroso en ese equipo, ese era Akashi.


	3. Justo en el momento más oportuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que puedo decir a mi favor es que estoy griposa, las medicinas me nublan el juicio y nunca pretendí que este fuese un fic serio.  
> La idea general se la tengo que agradecer a Tuli, voy a tener que empezar a pagarle royalties por el fic.

El propio Nijimura le había comentado una vez que tenía que soltarse un poco más, que a veces no parecía un chico de su edad. Akashi no había podido por menos que sonreír ante esa afirmación. Ay, si Nijimura hubiese sabido que él mismo era la prueba de que Akashi sí que era un chico de su edad...

Todo había comenzado en un día de entrenamiento como otro cualquiera. Era verano y el vaho y el calor se concentraban en el gimnasio sin aire acondicionado conviertiéndolo en una sauna. Akashi intentaba sobrevivir lo más dignamente que podía en un banco con una botella de agua muy fría entre las manos cuando Nijimura vino a sentarse a su lado.

— Parece que te vas a morir de un momento a otro — Nijimura le puso una mano en la mejilla a saber con qué motivo porque estas ardían más que la cara de Akashi — ¿estás bien?

— Me encuentro perfectamente, Nijimura-sa... - la ene se le murió en los labios porque al darse la vuelta en vez de con los ojos de su capitán se topo con una gota de sudor que hacía slalom entre las clavículas de Nijimura, y que se perdió por debajo de su camiseta.

A Akashi le hubiese gustado seguir a esa gotita. Parecía que iba a un sitio interesante.

— ¿Estás seguro? Pareces un poco disperso.

— Debe de ser por el calor — dijo Akashi con sinceridad y es que la temperatura había aumentado de golpe al menos cuarenta grados.

Nijimura miraba con aire ausente a los del segundo equipo que jugaban un partidillo justo al otro lado del gimnasio, ajeno totalmente a que Akashi se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y se llevó una mano a la camiseta, como para ir a secarse el sudor con ella. La levantó un poco y Akashi pudo ver una línea de bien torneados abdominales mientras la botella de agua que sujetaba comenzaba a hervir justo antes de que todo quedase tapado por una toalla que aterrizó en el regazó de Nijimura.

— Toma, que estás sudando como un cerdo — dijo Kubota, desde ese mismo instante archienemigo de Akashi Seijuurou. Nijimura se secó con la toalla, que también tenía su punto, pero no dejaba ningún tipo de músculo a la vista.

— Gracías tío.

“Sí, gracias Kubota-san, siempre tan servicial, eficiente y, sobre todo, oportuno” Akashi bebió agua para intentar tragarse todas las cosas que le quería decir a Kubota y que solo su saber estar estaban reteniendo.

* * *

La curiosidad de Akashi por el cuerpo desnudo de Nijimura no disminuyó sino que aumentó en las semanas siguientes. Era un interés puramente científico. Además, sin duda para el desempeño del equipo era importante comprobar si el estado físico del capitán era tan bueno como parecía con la ropa puesta y si sus pectorales eran suaves y duros como una sartén de teflón... quizás eso último no.

Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos se estaban viendo saboteados (de manera supuestamente involuntaria) por el segundo vicecapitán. Si Nijimura llegaba a clase con el nudo de la corbata desecho y un par de botones desabrochados, así estaba Kubota para rehacérselo y tocar con sus manos impuras las majestuosas clavículas de Nijimura, si venía despeinado por el viento de la calle (lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje y temerario), ahí estaba también Kubota para peinarlo como una abuela con su nieto (hasta le intentó aplastar un mechón rebelde con saliva). Se interponía entre ellos cuando se cambiaban, le pasaba la toalla a Nijimura por encima de la puerta de la ducha cuando se le olvidaba y se aseguraba de que el capitán fuese bien tapadito en todo momento y de matar todas y cada una de las aspiraciones de las hormonas de Akashi.

* * *

El día más humillante de la vida de Akashi Seijuurou fue cuando el primer sueño húmedo de su adolescencia fue interrumpido en su parte más interesante por la voz de Kubota diciendo “Nijimura, súbete los pantalones, que vas a pillar frío”.

* * *

A estas alturas de la vida y pese a estar los dos solos en el vestuario, Akashi ya no esperaba nada. Habían tenido que quedarse hasta tarde hablando con Sanada tras el entrenamiento y Nijimura estaba duchándose mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que a Akashi no le sonaba de nada.

Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando vio que Nijimura se había dejado la taquilla abierta. No pudo evitar asomarse. La verdad es que no estaba tan desordenada como él se había imaginado, quizás llena de más, pero limpia. La ropa de dentro estaba bien doblada y tenía una foto de sus hermanos. Su hermana se parecía mucho a Nijimura, pero en pequeñito y femenino.

Tan absorto estaba Akashi que se sorprendió cuando escuchó una voz muy cerca de su oído.

— Akashi, me pasas mi desodorante, por favor.

Nijimura estaba detrás suya. No parecía para nada ofendido por haberle pillado cotilleando su taquilla. Y por el calor que desprendía no tenía que darse la vuelta para darse cuenta de que estaba mojado y semidesnudo, justo igual que él que aún no se había puesto la camiseta.

Tantas emociones hicieron mella en el intelecto de Akashi y no se dio cuenta de que si no se ponía de puntillas no podía alcanzar el desodorante que estaba en la balda superior. Nijimura se rió.

— Si es que eres un canijo, ya lo cojo yo.

Akashi se quedó rígido donde estaba. Nijimura se acercó y alzó el brazo para alcanzar el bote. Su pecho estaba peligrosamente cerca de su espalda. Se echó hacia adelante. Akashi cerró los ojos para saborear el momento en el que sus pieles se tocasen.

— Toma, ¿es esto, lo que quieres?

Quién había dejado entrar a Kubota, por qué estaba aún en el colegio, por qué seguía con vida.

Kubota arrugó la nariz con desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué has salido así del baño? Anda, vístete, que vas a pillar frío.

Nijimura respondió con un “ya, voy, pesado” como un niño obediente y Akashi se quedó quieto en el sitio con todo el calor de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en ira homicida.

Cuando logró serenarse y volver a parecer una persona respetable, salió por la puerta sin decir nada. No esperaba que Nijimura se diese cuenta y fuese detrás suya, pero el capitán lo alcanzó antes de que terminase de salir del colegio.

— ¿Tienes mucha prisa? Ni siquiera te has despedido — le reprochó.

— Lo siento, Nijimura-san, estoy algo distraído.

Akashi no debía de mentir tan bien como se figuraba porque Nijimura no se lo creyó.

— ¿Oye, te pasa algo con Kubota? Últimamente actúas de manera muy rara cuando está él delante.

Ay, Nijimura ta perspicaz para unas cosas y tan poco para otras. Si pudiese contarle la verdad...

— No me pasa nada. Kubota-san es un valor seguro para el equipo, un excelente vicecapitán, y una persona muy responsable.

Nijimura sonrío.

— Ya, no siempre ha sido así, ¿sabes? El año pasado... bueno, al principio me tenía mucho respeto, pero cuando cogió confianza el tío era un capullo, ¿sabes? En el campamento de verano me quitó la toalla cuando me estaba duchando y la escondi,ó y tuve que ir desnudo por todo el ryokan hasta la habitación. Me vio todo el mundo y de suerte que no nos pillaron los profesores. Menos mal que ya ha madurado.

Sí, qué contento estaba Akashi de conocer a Kubota, qué suerte que ya hubiese madurado. Justo en el mejor momento, el más oportuno.


End file.
